


New Year's

by sometimesIwritethings



Series: Dalton Riot 2014 [5]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, fluffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesIwritethings/pseuds/sometimesIwritethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalton Riot 2014<br/>Prompt: Fluff</p>
<p>Two short little connected New Year's Eve fluffy fics</p>
<p>All the characters belong to CP Coulter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's

Julian dropped into the sand beside Logan who was gazing out over the water with a far away expression in his eyes.  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
"I'll sell them for a dollar." Logan deadpanned.  
Julian groaned. "Dude, it's New Years Eve. No song jokes."  
Logan shrugged and his lips twitched. "I thought it was clever."  
The two boys looked up as a shriek filled the air and they saw Derek sweeping a tall, laughing redhead into a kiss.  
Logan glanced down at his phone. "Eight minutes."  
"I'm glad we decided to spend this New Years in the Hamptons; just the three of us."  
"And Derek's new friend."  
"But that was to be expected." The actor shrugged.  
"New Year's Resolutions?" The blond glanced at his friend curiously.  
"Really, Lo? What are we, twelve?" Julian teased, but leaned back into the sand as he thought about it. "You go first."  
"I asked you first."  
Julian sighed. "What's the point of New Year's Resolutions anyway? Nobody actually goes through with them."  
"Come on. There's got to be one thing you can think of."  
"I didn't even do my "one thing" from last year, Logan."  
"What was it? You've got four minutes to accomplish it." The blond dropped back into the sand on his elbows and turned his hand to look at his friend.  
A flash of... something flickered through Julian's eyes as he met his friends eyes. "Lo..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I promised myself I'd do one of two things this year. I'd either tell the person I'm in love with that I love them or I'd get over them."  
"Which did you do?"  
"Neither." The actor looked up at the sky.  
"Do you think you can get over them in less than two minutes?" Logan laughed.  
Julian grinned. "Much as I'd like to, probably not."  
"Well then, here you go." The singer picked up his friends phone from where it lay in the sand and handed it to him. "Call."  
"What? No!" Julian shoved the phone away but Logan gave him a look and he accepted it with a sigh.  
"Do it, Jules. Tell them. "  
"Logan..."  
"No. Do it. You'll either tell them and live happily ever after or tell them and get your heart broken. But you have to do one. You can't just sit in this spot forever. You've got to do something about it or you'll never move on."  
Julian inhaled a shaky breath and dialed a number as Derek and his redheaded friend began counting down from ten.  
Nine....  
Eight...  
Seven...  
Logan's phone lit up in his lap.  
Six...  
He looked down and saw the name flashing across the screen.  
Five...  
He looked back up at his friend.  
Four....  
"Jules..."  
Three...  
"Lo..."  
Two...  
One...  
And Derek and his friend began cheering and planting kisses on each other in the background Logan surged forward and pulled Julian into a deep, desperate kiss.  
Julian dropped the phone into the sand and tangled his fingers in the blonds' hair, kissing back like it was the only chance he'd ever have.  
Derek started cheering again in the background with a shout of "Finally! Fucking finally!"

 

(this is like, five years into the future after that other ficlet and Derek's married to Casey and Jules and Lo have been dating since then.)

"STOP IT!" Derek shout rang through the large living room of the Wright's mansion. "STOP BEING SO DISGUSTINGLY COUPLEY! I thought the mistletoe was bad but New Years Eve is apparently the end of the world because you two NEVER get along this well and it's driving me insane! So stop it!"  
Julian laughed from where he was seated in his boyfriends lap, the blonds arms wrapped around his waist. "We will be as coupley as we want to. It's New Years Eve."  
Logan nuzzled the side of the actors neck and Derek groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "I need food to deal with this."  
"You know where the kitchen is." The blond began placing soft kisses down his boyfriends jaw after he spoke.  
The athlete launched himself from his chair as the actor let out a low moan when Logan's lips attached to his pulse point. "I will be back in five minutes and the two of you will be done making out like horny teenagers."  
"But D, we are horny teenagers!" Julian shouted after his friend and grinned at the answered "screw you Jules!"  
Casey giggled and got up to follow her husband into the kitchen. "Once you hit 18 you aren't allowed to call yourself a teenager anymore."  
"We're only 21. It counts, right?" Logan laughed.  
"Sorry sweetie, but no." She ruffled the blonds' hair on her way by.  
Julian turned back to Logan when she left the room. "So... in exactly four minutes, we'll have been together for five years."  
"Yep. When you told me you were in love with me via phone call." Logan teased.  
"Hey, it was your idea."  
"Because I thought it was Clark! If I'd known it was me I wouldn't have told you to call."  
Julian quirked an eyebrow. "Meaning?"  
Logan smiled. "You know what I mean. I was sitting like, a foot from you."  
Julian smiled and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Guys! Two minutes. Get in here!"  
Derek and Casey wandered back into the living room, their fingers intertwined.  
Logan nudged his boyfriend with his arm. "Up."  
"What?"  
"Get up."  
"Why?"  
"Everybody stands and cheers at midnight, Jules. Up."  
The actor sighed and pushed himself to his feet. "I don't want to stand and cheer. I want to sit and make out with you."  
"Again. Stop." Derek shot his friends a over exaggerated glare.  
Casey squealed excitedly and unmuted the television. "Less than a minute."  
Logan pulled out his phone.  
Julian jabbed him in the ribs. "What're you doing?"  
"Texting Michelle." Logan moved so he was standing behind his boyfriend, his fingers curling into his pocket and his finger poised over the dial button.  
The countdown on the television began with Casey, Julian, and Derek joining in.  
Ten....  
Julian's phone rang.  
Nine...  
He rolled his eyes at Logan's name across the screen.  
Eight...  
Seven...  
He picked up.  
Six...  
"Turn around."  
Five...  
Four...  
Julian did.  
Three...  
Logan was on one knee on the ground, phone pressed to his ear in one hand, ring in the other.  
Two...  
One...  
"Marry me."


End file.
